Mon Ange
by Twinzie
Summary: Après un an d'absence, Hermione revient avec une surprise de taille. le titre ne dit peutêtre rien, mais venez voir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic. c'est en fait, une mini fic. elle comporte 4 chapitres qui sont déjà écrits, bien évidemment.

certains me diront que l'idée n'est pas des plus originaes, mais je l'ai déjà publié sur un autre site et elle a eu beaucoupde succès. J'espère sincérement qu'il en sera de même ici

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

**Le Secret d'Hermione**

Hermione Granger avait terminé ses études dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle était aussitôt partie en France, pour approfondir ses connaissances soi-disant. Mais elle avait aussi délaisser ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Londubat et bien d'autres.

Elle leur écrivait souvent des lettres, mais restait vague. Elle travaillait dans une librairie pour sorciers, quoi de plus naturel.

Malgré ses lettres, elle leur manquait et chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'elle était partie comme ça, sans explication valable.

- Pourquoi elle est partie ? Demanda Ron.

- Ecoute Ron, ça fait maintenant presque un an qu'elle est en France, elle nous écrit presque tous les jours pour nous dire que tout va bien, mais elle ne nous donne pas d'explications, elle ne nous en donnera pas, alors pour la énième fois, arrêtes de poser cette question.

- Mais Ginny, tu dois admettre que c'est bizarre.

- Oui, je l'admets, mais là, tu vois, j'aimerais vraiment réviser pour l'école de Médicomage, je te signale que moi, je suis encore à l'école.

En effet, Ginny venait de terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard, et elle préparait le concours pour devenir Médicomage.

Ron suivait une formation d'Auror, avec Harry.

- Salut vous deux, dit Harry qui venait d'arriver au Terrier.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Harry, on était justement entrain de parler d'Hermione.

- Non, Ron, tu parlais d'Hermione, je t'écoutais.

- C'est bon, tu as fini, je peux parler.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

- Donc je disais que c'est bizarre, ça fait presque un an et on ne l'a toujours pas revu.

- Non, grand frère, c'est moi qui ai dit ça, toi tu m'as demandé pourquoi, encore.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Harry qui était redevenu sérieux. Et malheureusement, je pense qu'elle ne nous le dira jamais.

- J'aimerais bien allez la voir, en France.

- Elle nous tuerait.

- Oh regardez, s'exclama Ginny, voilà Hedwige.

- Ca doit être une lettre d'Hermione, dit Harry.

- Quand on parle de la lionne, elle montre ses griffes.

- Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es pathétique.

- Merci Ginny.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait détaché la lettre et commençait à la lire.

- Tu peux nous faire partager ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, désolée.

Il reprit sa lecture à haute voix.

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Ici, en France tout va bien._

_Depuis hier, ça n'a pas beaucoup changé._

_Voilà, après une longue absence, où j'ai fait le point sur ma vie, j'ai décidé de revenir._

_Je ne voulais pas vous le dire pour vous faire la surprise, mais j'ai une autre surprise pour vous. _

_Je voulais vous prévenir avant car je n'ai pas envie que vous me jugez pour ce que j'ai fait._

_Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, mais croyez-moi, si j'étais restée, ça aurait été pire. _

_Donc, voilà, c'est pour vous dire que je rentre vendredi. Je reviens en avion, puis je prend le train et j'arriverais à la gare King's Cross, vers 17h. _

_Je ne peux pas transplaner, si c'est ce que vous vous demander car c'est un peu risqué, mais vous comprendrez quand je reviendrais. _

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_Bisous,_

_Hermione._

- Je sens qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises, dit Harry.

- Tu as raison, on ferait mieux de prévenir les autres.

- Oui mais avant, je vais lui répondre et lui dire que nous irons la chercher à la gare.

- D'accord.

Harry écrivit la lettre qu'il envoya avec Hedwige, tandis que Ginny rangeait ses affaires pour venir avec eux.

Ils alertèrent tout le monde et tous se mirent d'accord pour lui organiser une petite réception au Terrier.

Ron cherchait déjà les questions qu'il allait lui poser, tandis que Harry et Ginny se dépêchait de préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour la petite fête. Madame Weasley était tout excitée, elle adorait Hermione et comme son fils, elle voulait savoir la raison de son départ.

Hermione avait beaucoup changé lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle était devenue plus réservée et passait son temps dans sa chambre, la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs et la bibliothèque.

C'était surtout pendant le deuxième semestre que ses amis la voyaient de moins en moins. Elle leur disait qu'elle révisait, ce n'était pas étonnant venant d'elle, mais ils s'étaient inquiétés.

Leurs doutes s'étaient confirmés quand elle leur avait annoncé son départ pour la France. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle adorait ce pays et qu'elle voulait le découvrir. Elle n'était jamais revenue en Angleterre depuis et leur avait interdit de venir en France. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, se poser. Même Ginny qui était sa meilleure amie ne savait rien sur son mystérieux départ, pourtant les deux filles se confiaient tout.

Oui, Hermione Granger avait changé, et ses amis n'avaient rien vu venir. Ila auraient dû insister pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne feraient pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle revenait en Angleterre et ils allaient tout faire pour qu'elle y reste.

Vendredi matin, tout le monde était de plus en plus surexcité à l'idée de revoir Hermione. Pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, seul Harry, Ron et Ginny irait la chercher à la gare. Les autres les attendront au Terrier.

- Tu penses qu'elle a changé ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- Je pense qu'oui, sinon elle ne serait jamais partie comme ça.

- Ça fait si longtemps.

- Un an.

- Un an, répéta Ron.

Ginny descendit en trombe dans la cuisine et les sortit de leurs pensées.

- Bonjour tout le monde, cira-t-elle.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Vous en faites des têtes !

- On repensait à Hermione.

- Oh ! Je vois. Mais vous savez, c'est ma meilleure amie à moi aussi, aujourd'hui, elle revient et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire la tête, ni de repenser au passé. Elle est partie, d'accord mais aujourd'hui, elle revient et c'est ce qui compte. Le premier de vous deux qui lui demande pourquoi elle est partie, je vous jure que je m'occupe personnellement de son cas et croyez-moi, il craindra de redire le mot « pourquoi ». Je vous laisse, maman a besoin de moi pour faire les courses pour ce soir.

Ginny se dirigea vers le salon où elle prit la poudre de cheminette et disparut.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Elle est coriace ta sœur.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Si je commence le mot pourquoi, Harry, s'il te plait, donnez-moi un coup de coude ou même un coup de poing, ça me fera toujours moins mal que ma sœur.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Allez viens, on va préparer le jardin.

Ils placèrent des tables, des bougies un peu partout. Ils avaient dégnomé le jardin la veille donc tout était prêt, il ne manquait que la nourriture et l'invitée principale.

Quand Ginny revint en début d'après-midi avec Madame Weasley, ils se mirent tous les quatre à la cuisine.

- Je suis étonnée de savoir que vous savez cuisiner, dit Molly, à l'intention de Ron et Harry.

- C'est seulement parce que c'est pour Hermione.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira Molly.

- Ne t'en fait pas maman, je vais m'y mettre.

- Si c'est pour manger en même temps que tu cuisines, ce n'est pas la peine Ronald Weasley, dit Molly, tout enlevant le plat de chips des mains de son fils.

- Mais Maman.

- Non, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer, les autres vont bientôt venir et vous devez aller chercher Hermione à la gare.

Sans un mot, Ginny et Ron montèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Harry trnasplana jusqu'à chez lui.

Il avait acheté un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la fin de ses études. Même si Sirius lui avait légué sa maison au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il ne voulait pas y habiter, il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette maison.

Vers dix heures, Harry se rendit à la gare King's Cross, à Londres, ses jambes tremblaient. Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là, ils semblaient tout aussi nerveux que lui.

Le silence régnait parmi eux, aucun ne parlait et l'attente semblait interminable.

Soudain, un contrôleur annonça l'arrivée du train en provenance de Southampton, le train qu'avait pris Hermione.

- C'est son train, dit Ginny.

Ron était blanc, tout comme Harry. Ginny semblait être la seule à pouvoir garder ses esprits.

- J'ai peur, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, le rassura Harry, mais j'ai envie de la revoir.

- Allons-y, dit Ginny.

Le train s'arrêta. Les portes des wagons s'ouvrirent et les passagers commencèrent à descendre.

Les jambes d'Harry tremblaient de plus en plus. Ginny ne cessait de se tordre les doigts. Et Ron allait finir par devenir transparent.

Soudain ils la virent.

- C'est elle, cria Ginny en montrant un jolie jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns qui descendait prudemment du train en tenant fermement quelque chose dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin, murmura Ron.

- C'est bien elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.

Hermione tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour essayer de les voir. Enfin, elle les vit et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Ses jambes menaçaient de la laisser tomber.

_Ne panique surtout pas Hermione, tu as fuis une fois, maintenant il est temps de les affronter_, se dit-elle.

Ginny s'avança vers elle et Hermione sentit quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

- Hermione, dit Ginny.

Sa voix tremblait.

Ginny se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu nous as manqué.

- Vous aussi, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point.

Ron s'avança à son tour et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il était incapable de parler.

Harry s'approcha pour la serrer à sont tour, mais ce qui était dans les bras d'Hermione se mit à bouger.

- Qu'est-ce … ? commença Ginny.

Hermione poussa le drap et laissa apparaître une petite tête blonde.

- Mon fils, dit-elle.

* * *

Votre verdict ?

j'attend vraiment des reviews, svp. même pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas.

si vous avez lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, vous devez obligatoirement avoir un avis sinon vous auriez abandonné, je parle en connaissance de cause lol.

Donc voilà, si vous aimez dite-le moi au lieu de mettre une alerte et pas de review, car l'alerte me dit que vous aimez, donc un review en plus, serait la bienvenue svp . LOL

Dans le cas contraire si vous n'aimez pas, faite-le moi savoir, et j'arrêterais alors la publication.

si vous voulez la suite, (dites-le moi) je la posterais jeudi soir ou peit-être le matin si j'ai le tps

Bisous

PS : Je suis très bavarde ce soir, vous avez du le voir, lol.


	2. Mon Fils, cet Ange

Hello, désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu poster ce matin car j'étais très très en retard et j'ai deja failli louper mon train.

Ensuite, pour faire vite, beaucoup de nouveaux-nés naissent avec les chaveux blonds, on appelle ça des cheveux de bébés

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**Mon fils, cet ange**

- Ton fils ? Souffla Ginny.

- Oui.

Hermione n'avait pas baissé les yeux et regardait ses amis avec un air de défi.

- Mais … Tu … Pourquoi, fit Ron.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler ailleurs, dit Hermione.

- Tu as raison, renchérit Harry. On va aller au Terrier.

Ils prirent la voie moldue et empruntèrent un taxi.

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas transplaner, fit Ginny en regardant le bébé.

- Mais au fait, il s'appelle comment ? Demanda Ron.

- Alexander. Alexander Granger, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard appuyé des trois autres.

Plus personne ne reparla avant d'être arrivé au Terrier.

Harry angoissait, finalement, l'idée d'une petite fête n'était pas si bien que ça, un petit tête-à-tête aurait été préférable.

- Hermione ? Dit-il.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, en fait, on a voulu te faire une surprise alors on a invité tous tes amis.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr, dit Ginny en arrivant au secours de Harry, c'était sans comptant sur ta surprise à toi.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

- Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. De toutes façons, ils l'apprendront un jour où l'autre. Et puis, je suis contente de les revoir.

A peine, eurent-ils mis le pied dehors que Molly se précipita sur eux, enfin surtout sur Hermione.

- Oh ! Ma chérie comme je suis contente de te revoir, dit Molly.

Elle la prit dans ses bras mais je dégagea bien vite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon fils.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir les autres, intervint Ginny. On aura tout le temps d'en reparler après.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione.

Elle suivait les Weasley et Harry avec son bébé dans les bras.

Elle sentit une pointe d'anxiété montée en elle. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à affronter tout le monde aussi vite.

Tous ses anciens camarades de Poudlard lui sautèrent dessus. Mais très vite, les questions remplacèrent les embrassades à la vue d'Alexander.

_C'est ton fils ?_

_Qui est le père ?_

_C'est un sorcier ?_

_Il est français ?_

Hermione semblait de plus en plus exaspérée, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et se réfugia dans la cuisine avec son fils.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Alexander.

- Par Merlin, s'ils savaient, soupira-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Alexander se mit soudainement à pleurer, Hermione regarda sa montre.

- Oh ! Non, déjà.

Ginny arriva au même moment dans la pièce.

- On te cherche partout, mon frère et Harry nous font déjà une crise en disant que tu es repartie.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

- Je voulais juste souffler un peu.

- Je te comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile.

_Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est difficile justement_, pensa Hermione.

- Heu… Tu ne pourrais pas m'indiquer une pièce où je pourrais être tranquille, demanda Hermione, Alexander a fin.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle regarda autour d'elle, elles étaient dans la cuisine.

Voyant que son amie ne réagissaient pas, Hermione continua.

- Je le nourris au sein.

- Ah, oui… heu… Viens dans ma chambre tu seras tranquille.

- Merci.

Ginny l'emmena dans sa chambre et la laissa seule, visiblement gênée.

Hermione enleva son T-shirt, ôta une bretelle de son soutien gorge et donna le sein à son fils.

- Tu avais faim, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione aimait son fils plus que tout au monde. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait tout quitté, pour le protéger. Jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Il représentait tout à ses yeux, qu'importe ce que les autres diraient. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'elle avait préféré fuir il y a un an. Même en étant une Gryffondor, le courage lui manquait pour faire face à ça.

Alexander avait six mois. Comme bon nombre des nouveaux-nés, il avait les cheveux blonds, même s'ils commençaient à brunir légèrement et de légères boucles commençaient à se former. Il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais en le regardant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le père de son enfant. Si seulement, il savait, lui aussi.

Après qu'Alexander ait terminé son repas, Hermione se rhabilla et descendit rejoindre ses amis.

Elle ne quittait par Alexander. Il restait dans ses bras. Elle avait, en fait, une peur bleue de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était passé de main en main tout au long de la soirée, mais Hermione le surveillait de prêt.

_Si seulement, ils savaient, ils ne réagiraient certainement pas comme ça_ , pensa-t-elle.

Alexander s'était finalement endormi malgré les bruits.

La fête touchait à sa fin et tout le monde commença à partir.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait nul part où dormir.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux, lui proposa Harry, j'ai un appartement et une chambre d'ami, il suffira juste de l'aménager pour le bébé.

- Où tu peux rester ici, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron, il y a des chambres de libre.

- Je te remercie Ron, mais je vais aller chez Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Vous êtes déjà assez comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour la soirée, c'était très gentil de votre part.

- C'était normal, tu es notre meilleure amie je te rappelle.

Hermione sourit.

- N'empêche, dit Ginny, tu ne nous as toujours rien dit au sujet d'Alexander.

- Demain, je vous le promets, je vous dirais tout.

- Tu ne peux pas nous dire au moins, qui est le père de l'enfant ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, je suis désolée, mais ça je ne peux pas… Mais rassurez-vous, je sais qui c'est, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de ses amis. Simplement, je ne peux pas vous le dire, je ne préfère pas. Plus tard, peut-être.

Voyant son air résigné, aucun ne répliqua, c'était inutile, elle ne leur dirait rien.

- On va prendre la poudre de Cheminettre, proposa Harry. C'est bon, il n'y a aucun risque avec Alexander ?

- Non, c'est bon, il est endormi.

Hermione et Harry disparurent dans la cheminée des Weasley et se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement d'Harry.

- Bienvenu chez moi, dit-il.

- C'est charmant.

- Ne fais pas attention au désordre, c'est ça la vie d'un célibataire.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Alors, on voit que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la vie d'une mère célibataire, dit-elle.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Une fois dans la dite chambre, Hermione fit apparaître le lit d'Alexander et jeta un sort d'agrandissement sur ses affaires.

Elle coucha Alexander dans son lit et rejoignit Harry qui était assis dans le canapé du salon.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, merci.

- Très bien.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Harry le rompit en premier.

- Ecoute Hermione, je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir très envie de parler de ça, mais il faut que je sache…

- Pourquoi je suis partie, finit-elle.

- Oui.

- Je pensais que ça paraissait évident. J'étais enceinte d'Alexander.

- Mais…

- Je ne pouvais rien vous dire, moi-même j'étais perdue, j'étais dans une impasse. J'étais enceinte d'un mois quand on a fini les cours.

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais, je ne sortais avec personne.

- Bah.. non.

Harry sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un peu Hermione.

- Disons qu'officiellement j'étais célibataire… comme toi.

- Comme moi ?

- Oui, comme toi avec cette belle Serdaigle, dit Hermione avec un regard malicieux.

- Oh, je vois… Mais tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'était.

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu dois avoir tes raisons. Il sait au moins qu'il a un fils.

Hermione secoua la tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Ce n'est pas croyable d'avoir été à Gryffondor et d'être aussi lâche, sanglota-t-elle.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

- Mais non, Hermione. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu es même la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce que tu as fait pour me sauver à Poudlard, pour nous sortir, Ron et moi, des situations les plus catastrophiques. Et crois-moi, il faut beaucoup de courage pour élever un enfant seule.

- Merci Harry.

- Par contre, tu aurais dû nous en parler. On aurait compris.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est fini.

- Maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Oui.

- Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Tu as eu un long voyage, tu dois être fatiguée. Sans compter que demain, Ron et Ginny ainsi que tout le monde va te poser des questions auxquelles, j'ai bien peur, tu ne pourras pas échapper.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre. Elle se changea pour aller dormir. Avant de se mettre dans son lit, elle se pencha vers le berceau de son fils et murmura :

- Je t'aime mon ange.

Elle repensa à tous ses amis, aux paroles de Harry. Devait-elle leur dire, devait-elle _lui_ dire ?

Non, ils ne comprendraient pas et lui non plus.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle et Alexander.

* * *

merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je ne pensais pas en avoir autant pour un premier chapitre, je vais pas m'en plaindre bien contraire.

alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouveau lol.

merci donc à **Hannange, gwzn, Inferno-Hell, Elliania, math, lys, Mme Hermione Malfoy, Rosalie Johanson, Maelys, babar, phenix **et** dragomalfoy93.**

pour que je puisse répondre à vos reviews et aux questions que vous vous posez, laissez-moi votre adresse car on ne peux plus répondre aux reviews en détails dans les chapitres

Bisous.

PS : La suite dimanche


	3. Si seulement il savait

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic, a la fin, il est question du père d'Alexander, j'en parle sans citer sont nom. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout jeudi soir pour le dernier chapitre

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 

**Si seulement il savait…**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les pleurs d'Alexander.

Il avait faim, comme d'habitude.

Hermione, encore à moitié endormie, le prit avec elle, se remit dans son lit et lui donna le sein.

Il était beau avec ses petites boucles blondes, ses yeux qui clignaient sous l'effet de la lumière et ses petites mains qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

- Tu as bien dor…

Harry s'arrêta net, en voyant la maman qui donnait le sein à son fils.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, je… je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit Harry dont les joues avec prient une légère teinte rose.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu n'es pas le premier à me voir dans cet état.

- Heu…

- Ne rougis pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir rougir Ron. En plus, c'est tout à fait naturel.

Harry regarda partout sauf vers Hermione.

- C'est bon, dit-elle, tu peux me regarder, Alexander a fini.

Elle avait réajusté les bretelles de son débardeur.

- Je voulais te prévenir, la tête de Ron vient d'apparaître dans la cheminée et nous allons manger chez eux, alors prépares-toi à recevoir une montagne de questions.

- Merci.

- Tu veux que je le prenne ? Demanda Harry.

- Si tu veux.

Hermione plaça Alexander dans les bras d'Harry. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et Hermione sourit.

- Il a tes yeux, dit-il.

- On me le dit tout le temps.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je parte, pour moi, pour vous. J'ai fait le point pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Et maintenant, ça va mieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Harry posa Alexander dans son berceau et Hermione et lui s'assirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit, comment ça va pour toi ? Les lettres, c'est bien, mais ça ne dit pas tout, dit Hermione.

- Ça va bien. Comme tu le sais, je suis Auror depuis peu et c'est super, j'adore ce métier.

- Et les amours ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Alors là, on part sur un terrain vague, dit-il en souriant.

- Et cette jolie blonde dont tu m'as parlé ?

- C'est délicat. Elle est très gentille, très intelligente, très belle, on s'entends très bien…

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. On s'est vu, on a parlé ensemble, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Aurais-tu perdu de ton charme légendaire ?

- Oh ! Arrête.

- Je plaisantais.

- Je sais, c'est juste qu'il faut que je fasse le premier pas.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait aller se préparer, dit Harry. Sinon, on risque d'être en retard.

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller préparer Alexander.

- Très bien, je vais prendre ma douche pendant ce temps.

- D'accord.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, fit apparaître le nécessaire pour laver son fils, puis le laver et l'habilla.

Ensuite Harry s'occupa d'Alexander pendant qu'Hermione prit sa douche à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils se rendirent au Terrier par le réseau de cheminée.

Ginny se précipita sur Hermione, l'embrassa et prit Alexander dans ses bras. Ron embrassa Hermione avec un chaleureux sourire, comme tout les autres Weasley présents. Il y avait Molly et Arthur et les jumeaux, Fred et George ainsi que leurs petites amies respectives, Angelina et Katie. Il y avait aussi Zoey Warren, la nouvelle petite amie de Ron, qu'Hermione avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer hier soir, en éclaireur.

Même si elle les avait vu hier, Hermione ne se sentait pas à son aise. Hier, il y avait plein de monde, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait toute seule face à eux.

- Vous arrivez à temps, dit Molly, le dîner est prêt.

Tous s'assirent à table tandis qu'Hermione plaça Alexander dans son berceau qu'elle fit apparaître.

Le dîner fut excellent, _comme toujours_, pensa Hermione.

Mais maintenant que le dîner était fini, les questions allaient commencer.

- C'est un trésor, dit Molly en passant devant le berceau où dormait Alexander.

- Oui, dit Ginny, il est trop mignon.

- Il te ressemble Hermione, dit Fred.

- Oui pour les yeux, renchérit George, par contre pour la forme du visage, je pense que ça doit être le père.

Hermione pâlit.

- Oui, tiens, en parlant du père, dit Ron. Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui c'est.

Hermione sentit ses traits se crisper, Ron n'avait jamais accepter le fait qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Le ton de sa voix le montrait encore aujourd'hui. Elle était pleine de reproches.

Hermione et Ron était sortis ensemble, lors de leur dernière année mais leur relation n'avait pas duré. Il s'était séparé au moi de janvier.

- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Je suis désolée mais vous devez l'accepter.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

- Accepter ? répéta-t-il. Tu es partie comme ça du jour au lendemain, sans explication. On était mort d'inquiétude.

- Je vous avais expliqué.

- Oui, tu parles, dans une lettre.

- RONALD WEASLEY, TU VAS TE CALMER!Cria Molly.

- Mais Maman…

- Je pense que cette jeune fille a dû assez souffrir, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ron ne dit rien mais ce renfrogna.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis partie ? Je pensais qu'en revenant avec Alexander, ça vous aurait parut évident. J'étais enceinte quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- Tu étais enceinte de combien de mois ? se risqua Ginny.

- Un mois, environs.

Il y eut un long silence que Ron brisa.

- Mais c'est impossible, s'exclama-t-il. Tu… tu étais célibataire au mois de juin… Tu avais rompu avec Charles, le type de Serdaigle au mois de… mai ou avril même.

Hermione secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- C'est Charles ? demanda Ginny.

- Non.

- Alors c'est qui, par Merlin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? On est tes amis.

- Je sais Ron, mais c'est compliqué, pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à accepter les faits. Laissez-moi le temps de les apprécier.

- Mais rassure-nous, tu sais qui est le père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Molly.

- Bien sûr Molly. Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'un soir, si c'est ce que vous pensez, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. J'aimais le père d'Alexander, et je crois que je l'aime toujours.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Ginny. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es partie si tu aimes le père d'Alexander. Lui aussi doit t'aimer.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit avec des mots.

La voix d'Hermione s'est éteinte à la fin de sa phrase et elle avait baissé les yeux vers la sol. Ginny remarqua sa bêtise et voulut se rattraper mais Hermione continua.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'aille le voir et que je lui dise : _au fait, bonne nouvelle, je suis enceinte, c'est toi le père_. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, Ginny. Quant au fait, de l'accepter, même moi j'ai eu du mal, quant à mes parents, c'était pareil. Pour eux, il ne peut pas y avoir d'enfants en dehors du mariage et comme beaucoup d'autres familles, j'en suis consciente, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Madame Weasley. Mais, vous devez me comprendre, en aucun cas, je n'aurais avorté, cet enfant est à moi et à moi seule, je l'aime, je ferai tout pour lui. Que ça vous plaise ou non, je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre avis. J'élèverais cet enfant comme je l'entends, c'est mon fils, à ce que je sache.

- Calme-toi Hermione, dit doucement Madame Weasley en prenant Hermione par les épaules.

- Je vous dirais tout un jour, je vous le promet, mais pas maintenant.

Finalement, il n'en reparlèrent plus, et à la fin de la soirée, Hermione rentra chez Harry avec son fils dans les bras.

Dès demain, elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle chercherait un appartement, celui-ci en connaissait d'ailleurs un à louer tout près d'ici, un ami à lui l'avait mais il venait de se marier et l'avait redonné.

Pour le travail, elle avait fait ses études par hiboux pour devenir Médicomage, il ne lui manquait plus que de faire sa formation. Elle attendrait certainement un peu avant de la faire, de toute façon pour cette année c'était trop tard.

Elle trouverait du travail en attendant pour avoir une situation stable.

Elle alla se coucher en repensant à sa journée mais aussi à l'année qui s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, ses amis et l'Angleterre par ailleurs. Elle avait souvent douté de savoir si ça avait été une bonne solution de partir comme ça. Même si ça n'avait pas été la bonne, ça avait été la plus raisonnable.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son fils, quoi que les autres pensaient, était né d'une passion et d'un amour, bien que jamais avoué.

Désormais, elle consacrait tout son temps, tout son amour, tout son bonheur, toutes ses passions à son fils. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait affronter la vérité, elle devrait lui dire. Il lui demanderait de toutes façons. Elle devrait y faire face.

Fonder une famille avec toujours été son rêve, comme beaucoup de jeunes femmes, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas donner un autre père à Alexander que le sien, elle ne le voulait pas. Alexander n'avait qu'un père et jamais elle ne lui mentirait.

Cet homme, le père d'Alexander, elle l'avait aimé, puis haït et aimé de nouveau. Il lui avait fait connaître le bien-être, la passion et même l'amour. Jamais, elle ne cesserait de l'aimer, il était en elle, il avait envahi son cœur et son corps. Alexander, son ange, en était la preuve vivante. Il était le fruit de cet amour refoulé et de cette passion trop vite consumée.

Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant la vérité ? Cette question la hantait. Mais il ne le saura jamais, elle ne pourra jamais lui dire.

Elle aimerait le revoir, juste l'apercevoir, mais elle n'en aurait pas la force.

Il était si beau, elle pouvait encore le voir quand il souriait. Elle sentait encore son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son corps, la chaleur de ses baisers, les frissons qu'il lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait dans les couloirs, juste assez pour qu'elle le sente, mais toujours discret pour que personne ne le remarque.

Hermione s'endormit en repensant à tous ces instants de pur bonheur passé dans les bras de ce garçon, du père de son enfant. Elle n'oublierai jamais la nuit où Alexander avait été conçu. Ça avait été magique.

En s'endormant, Hermione ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de là, dans la même ville qu'elle, un homme pensait à elle.

Il avait entendu qu'Hermione Granger, la fille, désormais femme qu'il avait aimé et aimait toujours, était revenue en Angleterre. Il aurait aimé la revoir mais comment s'y prendre après tout ce temps. Il était dans un pub avec des amis et pensait à elle, comme chaque jour depuis son départ.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle était partie ? Pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejoint ? Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse. Il n'avait rien fait car il avait été pris au dépourvu, la femme qu'il aimait l'avait quitté, il était complètement perdu. Et elle lui avait annoncé son départ par une lettre, qui plus est, et il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Et aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être trop tard.

Si seulement il savait…

- Pouvons-nous savoir à quoi tu penses ? demanda un garçon.

- Je dirais plutôt à qui il pense ?

- C'est bon, je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- Non, mais on va quand même te répondre, tu es dingue de cette fille alors va la voir.

- Pour lui dire quoi, _salut c'est moi, tu vas bien ?_

- Que tu l'aimes, dit alors une voix féminine.

- Et elle va me tuer.

- Tu es entrain de te tuer à petit feu si tu ne vas pas la voir.

Le jeune homme en question lui jeta un regard noir.

- Comme tu veux.

- J'irais la voir mais pas tout de suite.

Sur ce, il se leva, salua ses amis et rentra chez lui.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je sais que vous avez l'impression que je joue avec vos nerfs et votre patience, et que j'ai dû me répéter dans ce chapitre quant au fait qu'Hermione ne dirait rien sur l'idée du père, mais je voulais expliquer tout et aussi parler du père sans vraiment en parler. 

J'attends vos reviews pour tout me dire

Je n'ai pas eu le tps de répondre aux reviews personnellement alors je vais faire une exception et le faire vite fait ici. Je remercie **hannange**, **Lys**, **dragomalfoy93**, **Rosalie Johanson**(oui, dans le prochain chapitre tu sauras tout ) et **Hestia Black **(beaucoup se doute aussi je pense, de qui est le père )

Bisous

a jeudi


	4. Mon Fils et son Père

Chapitre 4 :

**Mon Fils et... son Père**

La semaine suivante, Hermione avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires et celles d'Alexander. Elle avait visité l'appartement qu'Harry lui avait conseillé et il était parfait pour elle, en plus, le loyer n'était pas trop chère.

Elle venait même de trouver du travail. En effet, la libraire « Fleury and Bott », cherchait une personne pour s'occuper du magasin. L'un des gérants, venait de décéder. Quand Hermione leur avait expliqué sa passion pour les livres et dit qu'elle avait travaillé dans une librairie française, il l'avait engager presque aussitôt.

Ce soir jour-là, Hermione venait officiellement d'emménager dans son nouvel appartement. Il comprenait deux chambres, une petite cuisine, un salon-salle à manger et une salle de bain. C'était parfait pour une mère et son enfant. Tout le monde était venu l'aider à emménager, trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouver leur Hermione.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Harry. Tu n'hésites pas, tu me préviens.

- Mais oui, Harry, soupira Hermione.

Il la serra dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de a perdre à chaque fois qu'il la laissait seule, puis partit.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois, qu'Hermione avait emménagé, elle aimait cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait même rencontré une amie française à elle. Elle était venue voir son petit ami, qui était anglais.

_Elle a de la chance_, pensa Hermione.

Camille, son amie française, connaissait bien Alexander, elle avait été présente lors de la grossesse d'Hermione. Hermione la revit plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, notamment et la présenta à ses amis.

Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir avec elle, quelqu'un qui la comprenait car même si Harry et les autres ne lui posaient plus de questions, elle savait qu'ils aimaient bien regarder Alexander avec beaucoup de précision, comme si le nom de son père allait s'inscrire sur son visage.

Camille ne lui posait aucune question, elle connaissait l'histoire mais pas le nom du père et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce jour-là, Hermione travaillait à la libraire, elle ne désemplissait pas. C'était la sortie d'un livre, futur best-seller, comme le disait les magazines, et les gens se ruaient dans la librairie pour avoir un exemplaire.

- Miss Granger ? demanda le gérant de la librairie.

- Oui ?

- Il est midi, vous pouvez y aller.

- Ah oui !

Hermione n'avait pas vu la matinée passée.

Elle sortit du magasin et rejoignit Ginny dans un café chic sur le Chemin de Traverse pour un déjeuner sympa. Elles s'installèrent à l'intérieur et commandèrent leur repas.

Ginny était trop heureuse que sa meilleure amie soit revenue et elle ne lui posait pas de questions qui pourrait la braquer. Elle se contenta de lui parler de tout et de rien, du quotidien en quelques sortes.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, dit soudainement Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda son amie.

- Et avec qui ?

- Un jeune homme séduisant.

- Mais qui s'appelle ?

- Jeremy Arvin.

- Je ne le connais pas, mais c'est très bien pour toi.

- Arrêtes on dirait ma mère.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Sinon les cours ça se passe comment ? demanda Hermione.

- En ce moment, ça va, je suis en stage d'une semaine à Ste-Mangouste, sinon, il y a beaucoup de botanique. Et toi, le travail ?

- Bien. Tant qu'il y a des livres, je suis dans mon élément, plaisanta Hermione.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais où as-tu mis Alexander ?

- Chez la nourrice.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

- Chez la nourrice ? Mais tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- C'est une sorcière, Ginny, et elle est au courant qu'Alexander est capable de faire de la télékinésie.

En effet, Alexander possédait un grand pouvoir de magie, bien qu'il soit jeune, il pouvait faire léviter des objets de petites tailles jusqu'à lui. Hermione avait eu peur quand cela s'était développé, surtout qu'Alexander n'avait même pas un an, mais très vite elle avait résolu le problème en ensorcelant son berceau pour qu'il ne puisse atteindre aucun objet.

- Si jeune et si doué, soupira Ginny. Il retient de sa mère… peut-être même de son père.

Malgré la remarque, Hermione garda le sourire.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, Hermione, je reprend le service bientôt.

- Très bien, je vais y aller aussi. Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison un soir.

- Pas de problème. Pas ce soir mais peut-être demain.

- D'accord.

Elles allèrent sortir quand quelqu'un appela Hermione.

C'était Camille.

Ginny fit signe à Hermione qu'elle s'en allait et Hermione retourna dans le café pour dire bonjour à Camille.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- A merveille. Tu as cinq minutes ? demanda Camille. J'aimerais te présenter mon petit ami.

- Bien sûr.

Camille emmena Hermione vers une table où était réunie une dizaine de personnes à majorité masculine, Camille était d'ailleurs la seule fille.

- Les garçons je vous présente Hermione Granger, une très bonne amie à moi. Hermione voici, Arthur, mon petit ami et des amis à lui.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Hermione, Camille m'a tellement parler de toi.

- De même, répondit timidement Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle parcouru les autres personnes du regard.

_Il_ était là.

Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, il n'y avait néanmoins aucune expression sur son visage.

Il était beau.

Il n'avait pas changé.

Il se tenait en face d'elle.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, là, maintenant, c'était de se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle cligna plusieurs des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

- Excuse-moi, Camille, mais je dois y aller.

- Très bien. Bon courage.

- Merci. A bientôt.

- Embrasse Alexander pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Hermione sortit du café précipitamment, si elle avait pu courir elle l'aurait fait, mais ses jambes étaient soudain très faibles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle l'avait revu et elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit un mot. Elle était restée paralysée devant ces yeux d'un bleu intense.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Café, le jeune homme se tourna vers Camille après avoir regardé Hermione partir sans être capable de faire le moindre geste pour la retenir. Elle lui échappait… Encore une fois.

- Comment tu la connais ? Demanda-t-il à Camille, un peu brusquement.

- On est amie.

- Mais tu es… tu es française.

- Oui, on s'est connu là-bas. C'est une filles géniale.

- Alors elle était en France, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague et Camille le dévisagea. Soudain son visage s'éclaira et elle s'exclama :

- Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. Mais oui, c'est si… flagrant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Arthur, son petit ami, qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Mais Camille n'y prêta pas attention.

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle est partie en France ?

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre non plus.

- Qui est Alexander ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

- Justement, il est la raison pour laquelle elle a quitté l'Angleterre.

Il sembla abattu. Elle l'avait quitté pour un autre. Pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était complètement fou d'elle ?

- C'est dingue comment, je n'ai pas pu faire le rapprochement avant, dit Camille. Ça saute aux yeux. Il… il te…

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour te l'annoncer.

- Dis-le moi, je t'en supplies… Hermione est la femme de ma vie.

- Alexander… C'est… Hermione est partie car elle… elle était enceinte.

Il resta stupéfait de la réponse. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé à cette hypothèse.

Il sortit du Café sans un mot, sous le regard de Camille et des autres qui ne comprenaient toujours pas le sens de la conversation.

Hermione regagna la librairie, sans savoir comment. La journée était passée à une vitesse affolante. Il n'arrivait pas à partir de ses pensées. Elle avait travaillé comme une automate. Son patron lui avait même suggéré de rentrer chez elle, tellement elle était blanche.

Lorsqu'elle récupéra Alexander chez la nourrice, elle se retint de pleurer. Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

En arrivant chez elle, elle coucha Alexander qui avait déjà mangé. Elle ne le nourrissait plus au sein depuis qu'il était en nourrice. Cela soulageait Hermione.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine mais ne mangea pas, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle pensait constamment à lui. Elle essaya de ranger un peu le salon, les jouets d'Alexander traînaient un peu partout mais sans succès. Elle se mit à pleurer et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, de tous ces mensonges. Elle se détestait d'avoir fait tout ça.

Petit à petit ses larmes cessèrent. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis revint dans le salon, et finit de ramasser les jouets éparpillés sur le sol, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

_Oh ! Non, pas ce soir_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry ou peut-être de Ron ou Ginny, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les affronter ce soir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Il se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione se figea sur place.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il avec toute la douceur du monde.

Elle ne répondit rien mais se poussa pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce.

Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Camille m'a tout raconté.

Hermione pâlit.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, dit-il.

- J'avais peur.

Hermione avait la tête baissée, il se tenait juste devant elle. Elle pouvait à nouveau sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien et le souffle de ses lèvres.

- De quoi ? De moi ? De tes amis ?

- De tout. J'aurais dû te le dire, mais… enfin, toi et moi c'était si…

- Intense, passionné…

- Bizarre.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- Et moi, j'aurais dû te dire bien avant que j'étais complètement dingue de toi.

Cette fois-ci, elle releva vivement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, je t'aimais, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse être capable d'éprouver un tel sentiment mais…

- Drago… souffla Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il captura ses lèvres.

Il s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs corps montraient le manque éprouvé de l'un de l'autre. Ils se ressourçaient dans les bras de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisers.

- Je suis désolée, Drago, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

- Je me suis enfoncé dans mon propre malheur, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle.

- Toi aussi, chaque jour, chaque minute, je pensais à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore comme si c'était un besoin vital. Ils furent interrompus par les pleurs d'Alexander.

- Oh ! Par Merlin, s'exclama Hermione.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'Alexander.

Le petit garçon s'agitait dans son petit lit, il était beau… comme son père.

- Je te présente ton fils, Alexander, dit Hermione.

Alexander s'était rendormit, la voix de sa mère avait dû le rassurer. Il avait dû pleurer dans son sommeil, à cause d'un cauchemar.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers son fils, mais ne le toucha pas, peut-être par peur de le blesser, il semblait si fragile, si petit, si calme.

- Il te ressemble, dit Hermione pour briser le silence.

- Comment j'ai pu faire une chose aussi belle, dit Drago le regard perdu sur son fils.

- Il faut vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ? dit Hermione avec un air amusé.

Il la regarda et l'embrassa.

Ils sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et allèrent dans la salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Drago fit asseoir instinctivement Hermione sur ses genoux.

- Maintenant je veux tout savoir, dit-il.

- Eh bien, suite à notre petite aventure…

- Tu appelles ça une « petite aventure », s'indigna Drago ? On était ensemble depuis plus de trois mois.

- Non… enfin si… bien sûr, mais… je suis tombée enceinte.

- Tu le savais donc quand on était encore ensemble. Tu le savais en quittant Poudlard.

- Oui.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- J'avais peur, je te l'ai dit. Entre toi et moi, ce n'était pas si simple. Tu étais à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor et…

- Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais comme un fou. Tu m'as brisé le cœur en partant.

- J'ai également brisé le mien.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais plus repartir, dit-il.

- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Petit à petit, les baisers ne suffirent plus à assouvir une passion trop longtemps contenue. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, redécouvrant le corps de chacun d'eux. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour aller explorer les autres parties de leur corps. Les vêtements se firent gênants et étouffants.

Sans savoir comment, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, en semant au passage leurs vêtements. Une longue nuit d'amour s'ensuivit.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla le premier. Il regarda Hermione qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis longtemps… depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre son fils.

_Mon fils._

Cette pensée lui fit un drôle d'effet.

A la grande surprise de Drago, Alexander ne dormait pas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait quelques uns de ses jouets qui étaient suspendus dans la airs par magie.

- Bonjour toi, dit Drago, en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Il le prit dans ses bras.

Il eut peur de briser ce petit être ou de le faire pleurer. Mais non. Comme si Alexander sentait que cet homme était son père, il ne dit rien et se laisser faire avec un grand sourire.

Drago s'assit dans un fauteuils près du lit d'Alexander.

- C'est vrai que tu me ressembles, quand même. Je suis fier de moi.

Le bébé lui répondit par gazouillis.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère en revanche.

- On lui a déjà dit.

Hermione venait d'arriver, elle les avait regardé un moment avant de parler. Elle prit Alexander dans ses bras et s'assit sur les genoux de Drago.

Ils allaient former une vraie famille à présent,.

* * *

Epilogue :

Les jours suivants, Drago et Hermione se rendirent au Ministère de la Magie avec Alexander et Drago reconnut Alexander comme étant son fils. Il s'appelait désormais, Alexander Malfoy. Il avait voulu le faire au plus vite, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

Hermione lui avait raconté en détail, sa grossesse, ses envies, ses coups de blues et son accouchement.

Harry, Ron et les autres furent stupéfaits de la nouvelle mais, à voir le petit Alexander, on ne pouvait que deviner qui était son père. La surprise ne fut donc pas si terrible.

Chacun s'y attendait. Ce fut, cependant, l'occasion pour Harry et Ron d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Drago.

Un an plus tard, Hermione devenait Madame Malfoy.

Elle était devenue propriétaire de la librairie « Fleury and Bott ».

Deux ans plus tard, Hermione et Drago offrirent une petite sœur à Alexander, qui se nommait Prudence.

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne manqua pas une miette de la grossesse de sa femme, en la couvrant de cadeaux et surtout d'amour.

Alexander, au fil des ans, ressembla de plus en plus à son père, ses cheveux blonds n'ayant pas changés. En revanche il garda ses yeux chocolats éternellement brillants que lui avait légué sa mère et qui contrastaient fortement avec la blondeur de ses cheveux.

Prudence avait le caractère de son père et l'élégance de sa mère.

Néanmoins, chacun de leurs deux enfants, portaient sur eux, cette élégance et ce charme typiquement Malfoy.

Hermione et Drago vivaient heureux avec leurs enfants et leur maison rayonnait d'amour.

**_FIN_**

* * *

C'est fini ! La fin fait un peu conte de fées mais je susi une éternelle rêveuse.

Je sais que l'histoire est passée vite, mais je vous avez prévenu. elle a été écrite en un rien de tps et sur un coup de tête.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si oui, alors dite-le moi, c'est votre dernière chance de le faire, lol.

Merci à Lys, liliepotter, Rosalie Johanson, pupuce, Deera etdragomalfoy93.

Je devais poster demain mais comme ma connection internet n'est pas très fiable en ce moment, et qu'elle a l'air de tenir tout de suite, j'en profite pour poster.

Bisous et merci à **toutes** mes revieweuses.


End file.
